


zasada pierwsza: spodziewaj się niespodziewanego

by VirTisa



Category: Juliusz Słowacki - Fandom, Stanisław August Poniatowski - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Time Travel, feliks to debil, gay słowacki, julek to buba, nastka to bad bitch, podróże w czasie, postacie historyczne, stasiu potrzebuje miłości
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirTisa/pseuds/VirTisa
Summary: Stanisław August Poniatowski, najbardziej znienawidzony władca Polski.  Jego życie jest doskonale znane,  co by się stało gdyby na swojej drodze spotkał tajemniczego podróżnika oferującego mu przygodę życia? Stanisław nie miał nic do stracenia, więc postanowił zaryzykować. Gdyby tylko wiedział w co się pakuje.
Relationships: Juliusz Słowacki/ original male character(s), Stanisław August Poniatowski/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. ~bohaterowie~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natalka Dostojewska](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Natalka+Dostojewska).



**PODRÓŻUJĄCY W CZASIE IDIOCI**

_Waszmość Stanisław August Poniatowski (herbu Ciołek)_

_Waćpanna Anastazja Wronowicz (preferuje jednak gdy zwraca się do niej Nastka)_

_"Tajemniczy Podróżnik" - Waszmość Feliks Florkiewicz (tak przynajmniej się przedstawia)_

_Waszmość Juliusz Słowacki (herbu Leliwa)_

i inni...

** spis będzie na bieżąco uzupełniany, **

**kiedy tylko wymyślę kolejnych bohaterów**


	2. rozdział I - czas ucieka

Kto by się spodziewał, że tajemniczy nieznajomy spotkany na balu maskowym, po zaproponowaniu mu ekscytującej przygody, każe mu się szwendać po jakiś tajemniczych tunelach?  
Ale zacznijmy od początku.   
Była zima roku 1753, Stanisław od sierpnia przebywał we Francji. Paryż wywołał na nim dużo lepsze wrażenie niż Berlin, który odwiedził trzy lata wcześniej. Tu od razu znalazł sobie grono przyjaciół i nie czuł się tak samotny. Wyjątkiem był ten dzień, Stanisław został zaproszony na bal maskowy, ale żadne z jego bliskich znajomych nie zapowiedziało, że pojawi się na nim. Młodzieniec czuł że to on mógł być powodem przez który postanowili nie przyjść, wplątał się niedawno w kłopoty i sam rozumiał, że przez jakiś czas pokazywanie się w jego towarzystwie będzie postrzegane jako niestosowne. Poniatowski postanowił się nie zrażać, pójdzie na bal i będzie się świetnie bawił.

Bal okazał się fiaskiem. Najwidoczniej ludzie zachęceni tym, że nikt nie widział ich twarzy robili rzeczy, których normalnie mogliby się powstydzić. Nie minęła godzina odkąd się pojawił a wszyscy wydawali się już pijani. Do tego nikt nie skomplementował jego stroju, a tak bardzo starał się by wszystko do siebie pasowało i było zgodne z najnowszą modą.  
Stojąc pod ścianą miał doskonały widok by przyjrzeć się gościom. Wszyscy wydawali się nie przejmować tym, że każdy może ich zobaczyć. Pili, jedli i tańczyli, jakby jutro nie miało nadejść. Czy właśnie tym zajmowali się młodzi ludzie, upijaniem się do nieprzytomności, tańczeniem i obżeraniem się słodkimi przekąskami?  
Minęła go para składająca się z młodego chłopaka trzymającego za rękę równie młodą dziewczynę, oddalili się szeptając sobie miłe słówka do ucha.   
"Chociaż oni dobrze się bawią" - pomyślał zasmucony. Tak bardzo pragnął poznać tą wyjątkową osobę, z którą mógłby spędzić resztę swojego życia. Już nigdy nie zostałby sam.  
"Dosyć użalania się nad sobą, weź się w garść i chociaż udawaj że ludzie cię tu chcą". Oderwał się od ściany z zamiarem odszukania pełnych kieliszków z szampanem, przeszkodził mu jednak pewien jegomość na którego wpadł.

\- Niechże waszmość wybaczy, straszna ze mnie fajtłapa - powiedział zmieszany jegomość. Zlustrował Stanisława od stóp do głów i otworzył szeroko buzie. Poniatowskiego zdziwił nietakt mężczyzny, byli przecież na wyrafinowanym balu, a on zachowywał się dość...wieśniacko. 

\- Nic nie szkodzi drogi Panie, każdemu zdarza się czasem jakiś blamaż - wrodzona uprzejmość Stanisława nie pozwoliła mu na wybuch gniewu, nawet gdy dostrzegł, że na jego pięknym stroju znajduje się wielka plama czerwonego wina. 

\- Tak, tak blamaż, obciach - Stanisław zmarszczył brwi, ten nieznajomy używał bardzo dziwnych słów. - Wydaje się pan znajomy, czy już kiedyś się nie spotkaliśmy? Trudno mi rozpoznać pana z tą maską na twarzy. 

Stanisław zdjął maskę z twarzy i poprawił włosy, musiał dobrze się zaprezentować się, może ten nieznajomy, używający dziwnych słów był kimś ważnym? Jego ojciec doradził mu przed wyjazdem, że póki nie pozna nazwiska nowopoznanej osoby, nie powinien jej osądzać, mogła pochodzić z bardzo wpływowej rodziny, nie ważne jak źle by się nie zachowywała. 

\- Wątpię że zostaliśmy sobie już kiedyś przedstawieni. Nazywam się Stanisław Poniatowski -nieznajomy ponownie wyszczerzył ślepia i uchylił buzie.- Miło mi pana poznać panie...?

\- Florkiewicz - powiedział szybko i wyciągnął zamaszyście dłoń na przywitanie, gdy Stanisław podał mu swoją dłoń, ten mocno ją ścisnął potrząsając równocześnie. - To zaszczyt pana poznać, pan jest królem Polski - powiedział prawie szeptem, jakby to była jakaś tajemnica.

\- Co takiego? Musiał się waszmość pomylić, królem Polski jest August III z rodu Sasów. Ja ma się rozumieć, nie jestem nim. 

\- Racja, pomyłka trochę podobnie pan wygląda do króla, dlatego waszmościa z nim pomyliłem- Stanisław nie wierzył w wytłumaczenie mężczyzny, ale postanowił nie komentować jego wpadki. 

Nowo poznany mężczyzna, zdjął maskę i poprawił włosy. Poniatowski miał okazję bliżej mu się przyjrzeć. Miał ciemno blond włosy i piwne oczy. Był wysoki, przynajmniej wyższy od niego, o smukłej sylwetce. Pod jego nosem znajdował się bardzo zadbany wąs, który trochę go postarzał. Był ubrany bardzo elegancko, był przecież na balu, to zrozumiałe. Niby wyglądał normalnie, ale coś w jego zachowaniu mówiło Stanisławowi, że Florkiewicz był zupełnym przeciwieństwem normalności. 

\- Bardzo przepraszam, za poplamienie pańskiego stroju. Czy w zamian mógłbym się czymś panu odwdzięczyć?

\- Tak, właściwie, akurat szedłem po coś to picia i...

\- Już rozumiem, nie ma sprawy, zaraz panu przyniosę - powiedział i ochoczo ruszył przed siebie. Po chwili wrócił z butelką szampana i dwoma kieliszkami. Dał znać Poniatowskiemu by podążał za nim. Po wyjściu z sali balowej, i przebyciu korytarza weszli do pomieszczenia, które okazało się biblioteką. 

\- Niech waszmość spocznie a ja rozpalę w kominku, trochę tu zimno. 

Stanisław, jak mu polecono, usiadł na jednym z dwóch foteli, znajdujących się na przeciwko kominka. Sięgnął po butelkę szampana i po jego otwarciu, rozlał go ostrożnie do kieliszków. Po chwili w kominku pojawił się ogień, a Florkiewicz zasiadł również na fotelu, uprzednio wycierając lekko przybrudzone dłonie w chusteczkę, Stanisław zdążył zauważyć, że miała ona wyhaftowane inicjały: _J. S._

\- Przyszedł waszmość tu sam? - zapytał Florkiewicz, sięgając po kieliszek.

\- Właściwie to tak, moi przyjaciele również planowali się pojawić, lecz nagle z powodu... pewnej sytuacji musieli zrezygnować - odpowiedział z żalem w głosie Stanisław, biorąc łyk szampana - A pan? 

\- Sam, nie znam zbyt dużo osób tutaj.

\- Ja również, właściwie jest pan pierwszą osobą, która dzisiaj ze mną rozmawia. Pomimo maski, wszyscy zdawali się wiedzieć kim jestem i unikali mnie jak ognia. Nawet nie miałem okazji z nikim zatańczyć - wziął głęboki wdech i mówił dalej - do tego moi "przyjaciele" postanowili się nie pojawić, mimo, że nic im nie zrobiłem. Człowiek raz trafia za długi do więzienia i od razu wszyscy się od niego odwracają. Ja bym nigdy ich tak nie potraktował - wyrzuciwszy z siebie potok słów, poczuł się o wiele lepiej. Nie wiedział czy to przez alkohol, czy przez to że Florkiewicz sprawiał bardzo przyjazne wrażenie, ale nie żałował, że trochę się otworzył, prze nowopoznaną osobą.

\- Bardzo mi przykro słyszeć, że tak źle się Pan tu czuje. Ja sam często czuje się samotny, przytłoczony całym tym światem i mam po prostu ochotę...

\- Uciec? - dokończył za niego Stanisław

\- Dokładnie! Chyba ja i pan nadajemy na tych samych falach.

\- Że my co? Nie za bardzo pojmuję co pan powiedział.

\- Że ja i pan się rozumiemy, jesteśmy do siebie podobni - wytłumaczył Florkiewicz.

\- W takim razie, może faktycznie, nadajemy na tych samych falach - powiedział dolewając szampana, po chwili dodał - Wie pan, niby mówi pan po polsku, a jednak jak gdyby zupełnie innym językiem. 

\- Bo ja tak naprawdę nie do końca jestem z Polski... - Florkiewicz wyglądał jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. - Wiem, że dopiero się poznaliśmy, ale czy mogę panu zaufać? Czy może mi pan obiecać, że nikomu pan nie zdradzi tego co panu powiem.

\- Naturalnie, słynę z tego, że umiem dochować tajemnicy. Każdy z moich znajomych może panu to poświadczyć - powiedział i położył swoją dłoń na piersi. - Obiecuję, że nikomu nie powtórzę tego co pan mi powie.

\- To może pana zszokować, ale ja nie jestem stąd. Mam na myśli nie z tych czasów - Poniatowski nie wydawał się rozumieć o co mu chodzi - Podróżuję w czasie. 

Stanisław patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i buzią. Minęła dłuższa chwila nim odważył się odezwać.

\- Pochodzi pan z przyszłości czy przeszłości? - spytał bardzo cicho i niepewnie, jego głos łamał się.

\- Z przyszłości, ponad 200 lat - usłyszawszy to Poniatowski zbladł. Nie rozumiał w jaki sposób rozmawiał z kimś z przyszłości. 

\- Dlaczego... dlaczego postanowił się pan ze mną podzielić tym sekretem? 

\- Bo uważam, że jest pan bardzo samotny, nierozumiany i się pan tu marnuje. Ja kiedyś taki byłem, ale odkąd mogę podróżować gdzie chce i i KIEDY chce wszystko się zmieniło, ja również.

\- Ale ja, wciąż nie wiem czemu mi pan to mówi.

\- Proponuje panu przygodę życia. Podróż dokądkolwiek pan zechce, do roku, który pan wybierze. 

Stanisław musiał się zastanowić zanim podjąłby jakąkolwiek decyzje.

Pierwsza opcja była łatwa: mógł uciec jak daleko od tego _P_ _odróżnika w Czasie_ i zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek go spotkał. 

Druga opcja była trochę trudniejsza: mógł zgodzić się, zaufać obcemu mężczyźnie i ruszyć w nieznane i możliwe przeżyć coś co nikt nigdy nie zrobił - no może za wyjątkiem Florkiewicza (chyba).

Stanisław zawsze kierował swoje decyzje tak by jego rodzice byli z niego dumni, co wiązało się z tym, że nie zawsze robił to na co miał ochotę. Pomimo swojego poświęcenia i tak nie zawsze udawało mu się zadowolić matkę i ojca, na przykład ostatnio, kiedy to ojciec kazał mu poszerzać kontakty w Paryżu za wszelką cenę, co skończyło się tym, że za długi trafił do więzienia. Został ostatecznie wykupiony, przez _maman_ , jego przyjaciółkę. Rodzice na pewno nie byliby zadowoleni z tego, że ufa zupełnie obcej osobie i rusza w nieznane...

\- Podjąłem decyzje... - zaczął tajemniczo. - Chce przenieść się w czasie. Kiedy możemy to zrobić.

\- Tak szybko? Myślałem, że dłużej będziesz się zastanawiać - patrzył na Stanisława ze zdziwioną miną. - Musisz wiedzieć, że twoje życie zmieni się diametralnie i to co zobaczysz nie zawsze będzie ci się podobać.

  
\- Jestem gotowy, nic nie mam do stracenia - powiedział pewnie. - Czy jakoś muszę się przygotować? Wypić jakiś eliksir? Odtańczyć jakiś rytualny taniec?

  
Florkiewicz kazał mu wstać co uczynił trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie bo zakręciło mu się w głowie, najwidoczniej za dużo wypił. _Podróżnik w Czasie_ skierował się do wyjścia z biblioteki. Zatrzymał się jednak przed drzwiami i coś przy nich majstrował.

  
\- Zapomniałem się spytać, jaki jest cel naszej podróży? Starożytna Grecja? Może chcesz zobaczyć początek Państwa Polskiego i poznać Mieszka I? Albo przenieść się gdzieś trochę bliżej, do Egiptu w końcówce XIX wieku?

  
-Może ty zdecyduj? Tylko do przyszłości, proszę. 

  
\- A więc wybierasz niespodziankę. Dobrze więc podążaj za mną.

  
Ku zaskoczeniu Stanisława po przejściu przez drzwi nie znaleźli się na korytarzu, byli w jakimś tunelu. Florkiewicz ruszył pewnym krokiem przed siebie, a za nim Poniatowski, już mniej ochoczo niż wcześniej. Szli tak dłuższą chwilę nim zdecydował się odezwać. 

  
\- Z tego wszystkiego zapomniałem pana zapytać o imię. Chyba powinniśmy przejść na "ty" jeśli będziemy razem przeżywać przygody.

  
Mężczyzna zatrzymał się nagle, odwrócił się do niego i z uśmiechem wystawił do niego rękę. 

  
\- Mam na imię Feliks.

  
\- Stanisław - uścisnęli sobie ręce.

  
\- Miło mi cię poznać Stasiu. Jesteśmy na miejscu. 

  
Przepuścił go przed siebie. Przed nim stały pięknie zdobione niebieskie drzwi. 

  
\- Weź wdech, zamknij oczy, przejdź przez drzwi - radzę ci taką kolejność.

Stanisław posłuchał Feliksa i wziął głęboki wdech, zamknął oczy i otworzył drzwi. Wziął kilka kroków w przód. Wydawało mu się, że już przeszedł przez drzwi więc otworzył oczy i wypuścił powietrze.

\- Skarbie, już wróciłeś? - usłyszał męski głos oraz kroki dobiegające z pomieszczenia obok. Po chwili zobaczył młodego mężczyznę niosącego serwis herbaciany. Gdy tylko zobaczył Stanisława wypuścił cały serwis z rąk, co zaskutkowało jego rozbiciem się.

\- FELIKS, KTO TO KURWA JEST?!?!?!

\- Niespodzianka niuniek! Przyprowadziłem Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego! Nie cieszysz się?

Stanisław zdał sobie sprawę, że wypił za dużo dopiero gdy zrobiło mu się słabo i runął na ziemie. Ostatnie co pamiętał to gniewna mina mężczyzny od serwisu oraz kałuża herbaty. Potem stracił przytomność.  
  
  
  



	3. rozdział II - nowy wspaniały świat

Stanisław obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował. Nie był już w salonie, w którym stracił przytomność dzień wcześniej. No właśnie, mógł przecież minąć dzień lub też nawet tydzień, nie mógł być niczego pewien. W każdym razie ktoś musiał go przenieść do łóżka (Stanisław wyobraził sobie dwóch i nowopoznanych chuderlawych mężczyzn próbujących podnieść go nie robiąc mu krzywdy, i zaśmiał się na tę myśl pod nosem). Jak zauważył po chwili, został również przebrany w koszulę nocną. Bardzo mu się spodobała, miękki, biały materiał idealnie otulał jego ciało, było mu w niej ciepło i co najważniejsze - miała falbanki! 

Postanowił wstać i poszukać Waćpana Florkiewicza, znaczy Feliksa - przecież przeszli na "ty". Wyszedł z pokoju i znalazł się w salonie, zdziwił się, przecież jeszcze ostatnio w tym miejscu, w którym był jego pokój znajdował się tunel, dzięki któremu przeniósł się w czasie. Przyjrzał się drzwiom z obu stron. Były białe, a nie niebieskie, nie miały żadnych śladów po tajemniczych znakach, które widział wcześniej. 

Zaskoczony przeszedł przez salon, otworzył bardzo ładne drzwi, podobne do tych, które widział we Francji, przypominały bardziej okna niż drzwi, dzięki czemu przepuszczały dużo światła. Otworzył je i znalazł się w jadalni? Nie, była to trochę mała kuchnia, z małym stołem i krzesłami, w której przyrządzał coś mężczyzna, którego Feliks określił wcześniej "Niuńkiem". Miał na sobie fartuch z napisem "Kiss the poet" i nucił coś pod nosem. 

\- Umm. Dzień dobry - przywitał się nieśmiało. Dopiero gdy "Niuniek" spojrzał się na niego i zaśmiał się cichutko, przypomniał sobie, że miał na sobie koszulę nocną i na twarz wstąpił mu rumieniec. Dobrze, że chociaż była długa.

\- Dzień dobry, właśnie robię śniadanie, Feliks poszedł po świeże bułki - powiedział mężczyzna. 

\- Który dzisiaj jest dzień? - spytał Stanisław.

\- Pytasz o dzień tygodnia, miesiąca, czy rok? - spytał rozbijając jajko na patelni.

\- Pytam, ile minęło odkąd tu przybyłem? - spytał nieśmiało, drapiąc się przy tym po głowie.

\- Pojawiliście się, wczoraj, krótko po dziewiętnastej, teraz jest siódma. Więc jesteś tu jakieś jedenaście/dwanaście godzin - odpowiedział mu z uśmiechem. - Juliusz Słowacki jestem, ale możesz mówić mi Julek - powiedział odkładając patelnie i podając mu dłoń.

\- Stanisław Poniatowski - przywitał się. - Jesteś stąd? Znaczy z tego czasu? - usłyszawszy pytanie, Julek się zaśmiał. 

\- Nie, jestem z przeszłości, chociaż dla ciebie z przyszłości - Stanisław zmarszczył brwi. - Urodziłem się w 1809 roku, teraz jesteśmy w XXI wieku - wyjaśnił. 

Oboje usłyszeli dźwięk przekręcanego klucza i kroki, po chwili w kuchni pojawił się Feliks z zakupami. Przywitał się ze Stanisławem, pytając czy się wyspał. A z Julkiem całusem w usta. Stanisław poczuł zazdrość, i pomyślał, że nawet w przyszłości będzie, jak piąte koło u wozu. Gdy śniadanie było gotowe zasiedli do stołu. 

\- Pewnie masz wiele pytań Stasiu, nie martw się, postaram się na nie wszystkie odpowiedzieć - odezwał się Feliks biorąc kęs bułki z serem i pomidorem.

\- Dlaczego drzwi do pokoju nie są już niebieskie? I gdzie jest ten tunel, którym przyszliśmy? - spytał.

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy spodziewałem się innych pytań, ale w porządku. Wczoraj, jak dobrze pamiętasz, byliśmy w bibliotece, użyłem wtedy tego - wyciągnął zegarek, który Stanisław faktycznie już widział. - Dzięki niemu, mogę zmienić każde drzwi w tunel czasoprzestrzenny. Jest to efekt tymczasowy, po ich użyciu zamieniają się z powrotem w zwykłe drzwi. - Stanisław pokiwał głową, zadowolony z odpowiedzi.

\- Gdzie i kiedy się teraz znajdujemy? W jakim kraju?

\- Jesteśmy w Polsce, pierwsza połowa XXI wieku, piątek 26 października - Stanisław odetchnął z ulgą, aż tak dużo się nie zmieniło skoro Polska nadal istniała. Po chwili zadał kolejne pytanie.

\- Na jak długo mogę zostać? Pewnie nie na długo, bo prędzej czy później w Paryżu zdadzą sobie z mojej nieobecności - powiedział zasmucony.

\- Dopiero przybyłeś a już myślisz o powrocie? - zapytał szelmowsko Julek.

\- Nie myśl o tym Stasiu, możesz zostać z nami tak długo, jak chcesz. Gdy otworzyłem tunel czasoprzestrzenny, czas w Paryżu 1753 roku zatrzymał się, gdy już będziesz chciał wrócić - a mam nadzieję, że nie nastąpi to w najbliższym czasie - wrócisz dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym wyruszyliśmy.

Ta odpowiedzieć usatysfakcjonowała Poniatowskiego. Dobrze, że trafił na Podróżnika w Czasie, który potrafił dobrze wszystko wytłumaczyć. Gorzej by było gdyby trafił na takiego, który nie mówił po polsku (albo w żadnym innym języku, którym posługiwał się Stanisław) albo takiego, który uznałby go za niegodnego bycia towarzyszem podróży czasoprzestrzennych i nie zaoferowałby mu przygody.

\- Czy będę mógł wyjść na zewnątrz? Na przykład pozwiedzać?

\- Ależ naturalne, możemy pójść nawet dzisiaj - Stanisław uśmiechnął się szeroko, był taki podekscytowany. - Tylko pamiętaj nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć, że jesteś z przeszłości - powiedział grożąc mu palcem.

\- To znaczy że w przyszłości, podróże w czasie nie są na porządku dziennym? - spytał zdziwiony Poniatowski, a Julek roześmiał się.

\- Nie, w zasadzie to tylko ja to robię, znaczy ja i moi przyjaciele, czyli ty Stasiu, Julek i... jeszcze kilka osób... - odpowiedział tajemniczo Feliks, po czym wziął łyk herbaty.

Stanisław postanowił zastanowić się nad kolejnymi pytaniami jednocześnie kończąc śniadanie. Sięgnął po ostatnią już bułkę - może ona go natchnie? Pytania, które przychodziły mu na myśl wydawały się zbyt trywialne, albo nie na miejscu. W tym samym czasie Feliks i Julek rozmawiali o codziennych sprawach - takie wrażenie odniósł Stasiu.

\- Trzeba nam więcej papieru, już wszystko zapisałem, jeszcze coś na obiad by się przydało kupić - wymieniał Julek. - Wiesz, może lepiej to zapisz, żebyśmy nie zapomnieli - Feliks, przytaknął mu na potwierdzenie głową i wyjął z kieszeni jakiś płaski przedmiot, po czym zaczął dotykać go palcami w szybkim tempie.

\- Co to takiego, czy to jakieś urządzenie? - spytał szczerze zaciekawiony Stanisław.

\- To jest te-le-fon, służy przede wszystkim do komunikacji, dzięki temu urządzeniu możesz rozmawiać z innymi ludźmi na odległość, pisać z nimi, przeglądać wiadomości z całego świata - nie potrzeba już gazet, służy też jako zegar, aparat...

\- Co to aparat? - przerwał mu nagle Stanisław.

\- Um, dzięki niemu możesz uchwycić każdy moment, trochę jak obraz. Poczekaj, łatwiej będzie mi po prostu będzie ci to zademonstrować- podniósł wyżej telefon - Uśmiechnij się! - powiedział do Staszka i coś nacisnął.

\- Bardzo ładnie wyszedłeś - powiedział Julek, pokazując mu telefon.

Stanisław nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, na telefonie zobaczył siebie, dokładnie tak jak wyglądał przed chwilą, uśmiechnięty, trzymający w dłoni bułkę. To faktycznie wyglądało jak obraz, tylko zamiast pozowania przez kilka godzin, był gotowy w kilka sekund. Pomyślał o tym, że jego rodzicie nigdy nie zgodziliby się na to by był portretowany w koszuli nocnej. Do każdego obrazu musiał ubierać odświętny strój, który ani trochę nie był wygodny (a przede wszystkim nie miał takich wspaniałych falbanek!).

\- A ta komunikacja, w jaki sposób działa? 

\- Każdy telefon ma swój numer, na który się dzwoni, osobie do której dzwonimy wyświetla się, że chcemy z nią rozmawiać, jeśli ona też ma ochotę na rozmowę po prostu klika i wtedy słyszymy jej głos a ona nas - wyjaśnił mu Julek. 

\- To wspaniałe! I każdy ma takie urządzenie?

\- Większość tak, jednak żeby mieć taki telefon, trzeba mieć pieniądze. Nie każdego stać. Poza tym są różne typy telefonów, starsze modele, które nie mają tylu funkcji są tańsze. Niektórzy mają w domach nadal telefony stacjonarne, szczególnie starsze osoby. Taki telefon można używać tylko w obrębie danego mieszkania, albo na tyle ile pozwala specjalny przewód, znaczy taki sznurek. 

\- Macie jeszcze jakieś wspaniałe technologie? - spytał podekscytowany Staszek.

\- To na przykład - mówił Julek, wstając - jest lodówka - wskazał na wysokie "coś", które znajdowało się w pomieszczeniu. - Do środka wkładamy jedzenie i ono dłużej jest świeże i się nie psuje - otworzył ją i pokazał bardzo rozczarowujący widok, była prawie pusta.- Jak widać trzeba zrobić zakupy. 

Julek zaśmiał się, a w raz z nim Stanisław. Poczuł się bardzo szczęśliwy, przyszłość wydawała się bardzo ekscytująca. Nie mógł się doczekać kiedy pozna kolejne wynalazki. 

Po skończonym śniadaniu, Feliks włożył brudne naczynia do skrzyni zwanej "zmywarką". Julek pokazał mu łazienkę oraz jak się korzysta z toalety. Pokazał mu również jak używać wanny z prysznicem, dał mu czyste ręczniki oraz ubranie na przebranie.

Siedząc w gorącej wodzie zastanawiał się nad tym jak to możliwe, że w tak krótkim czasie świat tak się rozwinął. Na przykład, za jego czasów, to było niedopomyślenia by żyć bez służących, a jak zauważył Feliks i Julek radzili sobie świetnie. 

"Może są biedni i ich nie stać na służbę?" - pomyślał, lecz szybko odrzucił tę opcję, przecież posiadali bezprzewodowy telefon i ciepłą wodę w kranie. Nie mogli być biedni. Poza tym wszystkie te mikstury, które pokazał mu Julek bardzo ładnie i drogo pachniały. Stanisław miał nadzieję że nie pomylił kolejności, powtarzał sobie w myślach "Szampon - niebieska butelka, nałożyć, wmasować, spłukać, odżywka - różowa butelka, nałożyć i po czasie spłukać, do mycia ciała użyć czegoś co nazywało się żelem pod prysznic i również go spłukać".

Stanisław myślał o tym co czeka go tego dnia. Mieli wyjść razem na zewnątrz, pozwiedzać i pójść na zakupy. Kupowanie rzeczy zawsze go ekscytowało, szczególnie bardzo drogich i pięknych ubrań, które mógł nosić na różnorakie okazje. Na razie musiał zadowolić się kupowaniem jedzenia. Po wyjściu z wanny i wysuszenia ciała od razu zabrał się przymierzanie ubrań zostawionym mu przez Julka. 

\- Wyglądasz świetnie! - skomplementował go Julek gdy wszedł do salonu.

\- Jesteś pewien? - obrócił się nieśmiało. - Ludzie nie będą się dziwnie patrzeć?

\- No co ty. Golfy są teraz szczególnie w modzie, nie martw się, nie będziesz się zbytnio się wyróżniać - próbował pocieszyć go Feliks. 

"Ale ja lubię się wyróżniać" - pomyślał ze smutkiem Stasiu.

\- Masz ubierz to - powiedział Florkiewicz podając mu buty oraz kolejne ubranie. - W kurtce nie będzie ci tak zimno i nie zmokniesz, zbiera się na deszcz. 

\- Dobrze że mamy taki sam numer buta - powiedział Julek pomagając mu zawiązać bardzo wygodne, brązowe trzewiki. 

\- A i Stasiu, zanim wyjdziemy, muszę cię uprzedzić, że dołączy do nas ktoś jeszcze... - powiedział tajemniczo Feliks otwierając przed nimi drzwi na korytarz. 

Stanisław zastanawiał się kto do nich dołączy, może ci znajomi, o których Feliks wspominał wcześniej? Feliks kazał im poczekać na niego na zewnątrz, a sam udał się schodami piętro wyżej. Podążając za Julkiem, zszedł po schodach, a potem wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zimne powietrze wypełniło jego płuca. Nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom, rozglądał się dookoła. Świat wydawał mu się taki sam, ale jednak zupełnie inny. Podziwianie świata zostało mu przerwane. Usłyszał dzwonek i poczuł silne szarpnięcie za łokieć.

\- Musisz uważać - powiedział Julek, który odsunął go z drogi pędzącego pojazdu z człowiekiem siedzącym na nim. - Musisz patrzeć pod nogi, żeby nie zrobić sobie krzywdy. Pamiętam, jak ja pierwszy raz wyszedłem na dwór i prawie wpadłem pod samochód - powiedział śmiejąc się na to wspomnienie.

\- Samo-chód? - spytał Stanisław, Julek wskazał na ulice i przejeżdżający pojazd. W środku jakieś puszki z...kołami znajdowali się ludzie. Pojazd przejechał dosyć szybko, więc nie mógł mu się dłużej przyjrzeć.

\- Używa się ich do przemieszczania, zamiast karoc i koni - wyjaśnił mu Juliusz z uśmiechem. - O Feliks już przyszedł i przyprowadził kogoś ze sobą.

Stanisław natychmiastowo odwrócił się w stronę nadchodzącego mężczyzny.

\- Stasiu, mam zaszczyt poznać cię z tą przepiękną waćpanną. Klementynka przywitaj się grzecznie - powiedział Feliks śmiejąc się, a pies, którego trzymał na smyczy zamachał dziarsko ogonem i podszedł do trochę zdezorientowanego Poniatowskiego. Julek wyjaśnił mu, że nie ma czego się bać i Klementynka go nie ugryzie.

\- Miło mi - powiedział Stasiu, głaszcząc ją delikatnie po małej główce. 

\- Klementynka jest psem naszej sąsiadki. Staruszka w weekendy odwiedza wnuczkę, dlatego wyprowadzamy jej psa - wyjaśnił mu Julek, również witając się z pieskiem. 

Ruszyli we czwórkę w stronę parku. Stanisław nie mógł wyjść z podziwu ilu ludzi mijali pomimo brzydkiej pogody. Wszyscy wydawali się gdzieś śpieszyć, nie zwracając uwagi na niego.

"To dobrze - pomyślał. - Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że jestem z przeszłości". Choć w głębi duszy czuł co innego postanowił zignorować te uczucia. 

Park miał specjalnie wydzieloną strefę tylko dla ludzi z psami, więc udali się tam. Klementynka wydawała się bardzo szczęśliwa mogąc biegać z innymi psami i tarzać się w wilgotnej trawie. Po jakimś czasie zmęczyła się jednak i przybiegła do nich kładąc głowę na kolanach Stasia.

\- Czego chcesz panienko? - spytał ją, gdy patrzyła mu się prosto w oczy.

\- Jest już zmęczona. Chyba chce żebyśmy wrócili - powiedział Julek.

\- Ale...przecież zwiedzanie... - zaczął ze smutkiem w głosie Stasiu.

\- Nie martw się, odprowadzę ją do domu i dokończymy nasze zwiedzanie - wyjaśnił mu mężczyzna. - przecież musimy jeszcze zrobić zakupy. 

Tak więc pożegnali się z pieskiem i udali się w przeciwnych kierunkach. Julek kazał im czekać w miejscu zwanym "przystankiem autobusowym". Idąc rozmawiał z Feliksem o różnych mijanych miejscach i ich zastosowaniu. Dowiedział się, że sklep zwany "Żabką" służy m.in. do robienia zakupów bardzo późno w nocy, gdy wszystko inne jest pozamykane, w szczególności gdy Julek jest bardzo głodny a Feliks zapomniał znowu zrobić zakupy. 

\- To tu - powiedział Feliks w pewnym momencie ich wędrówki. "Przystanek autobusowy" wydał się Stanisławowi dziwnym miejscem. Składał się on z długiej ławki otoczonej z trzej stron szkłem, a od góry niebieskim daszkiem. - Musimy kupić bilety, chodź za mną. 

Udali się więc do niewysokiego, srebrnego pudła stojącego obok przystanku. Feliks ku zdumieniu Poniatowskiego, po kliknięciu na pudło, wsadził w nie monety, po czym po chwili wyciągnął z niego kilka świstków papieru. 

\- Jak żeś ty tego dokonał? Cóż to za magia?! - powiedział szczerze zaskoczony Stasiu. - Czy w środku siedzi bardzo mały mężczyzna i on wydaje te papierki.

\- To są bilety, nie zwykłe papierki i nie w środku nie ma żadnego mężczyzny, to by było bardzo niehumanitarne. To maszyna, drukuje ona bilety gdy włożysz do niej odpowiednią sumę pieniędzy - wyjaśnił mu na spokojnie Florkiewicz.

Po jakimś czasie dołączył do nich Juliusz i wspólnie czekali na autobus, który według pewnej starszej pani siedzącej na ławce, miał przyjechać w ciągu kilku minut. Stanisław był trochę zdenerwowany, bo autobus, jak mu wyjaśniono, był większym rodzajem samochodu. W taki sposób więcej ludzi mogło się do niego zmieścić. Nigdy nie jechał niczym innym niż karoca, wóz czy koń, dlatego bał się tego nowego pojazdu. Gdy więc wreszcie nadjechał, miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje z ekscytacji. Gdy ludzie wyszli z pojazdu, Julek złapał go delikatnie za ramię, by się nie zgubił i spokojnie poinstruował go jak ma wejść do środka. Pomimo lekkiego tłoku znaleźli miejsca z tyłu i poczekali aż Feliks "skasuje" bilety. Pojazd ruszył a Stasiu zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał się czego bać.

\- Podróż tym pojazdem, nie różni się zbytnio od przejażdżki karocą - powiedział zaskoczony Stasiu. - No może jest mniej wyboisto i zamiast rżenia koła, słychać pracę tej maszyny - dodał. 

\- Julek, jadąc po raz pierwszy prawie zwymiotował - szepnął mu na ucho Feliks i zachichotał. 

Autobus zatrzymywał się na kolejnych przystankach, na których jedni wysiadali a drudzy wsiadali. Po jakimś czasie w autobusie przerzedziło się. 

\- Stasiu - szarpnął go za ramię Feliks - słyszałeś? Na kolejnym przystanku wysiadamy. Wstawaj. 

Powoli wstali więc z siedzeń i ruszyli do wyjścia. Feliks i Julek, zatrzymali się na chwilę, bo Florkiewicz coś upuścił. Stanisław, który znowu się podekscytował, ruszył pierwszy. Chciał pokazać swoim nowym znajomym, jak wiele już się nauczył. Niestety, Stanisław nie miał okazji zaprezentować swoich nowych umiejętności, bo pojazd nagle zahamował a on stracił równowagę. Nim runął na ziemię, poczuł silny uścisk na swojej ręce, ktoś pociągnął go do przodu. 

\- Nic ci nie jest? - usłyszał melodyjny, kobiecy głos, po czym ujrzał Anioła. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, ta dziewczyna była najpiękniejszą istotą jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Jej piękne, długie, rude włosy opadały falami w dół, a bystre błękitne oczy patrzyły się z wielką troską na niego. 

\- Eeeee - tylko tyle zdołał z siebie wydusić, kiedy wychodzili razem na zewnątrz. Po chwili obok nich pojawili się Julek i Feliks, którzy byli równie zaskoczeni.

\- Juliusz? Feliks? Miło mi was widzieć - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Jedziecie na zakupy? Kim jest wasz kolega? - spytała.

\- Nastka, posłuchaj zanim się zdenerwujesz. On się na to dobrowolnie zgodził także, nie obwiniaj mnie proszę - powiedział przestraszony Feliks.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - spytała zdezorientowana. - Julek, wyjaśnij mi o co mu chodzi?

\- Pamiętasz, naszą ostatnią podróż? I naszą rozmowę na pewien temat? - próbował naprowadzić ją Julek, lecz ona nadal nie rozumiała. - Jak powiedziałaś, że chętnie porozmawiałabyś z pewną znaną osobą z przeszłości?

\- Pamiętam, ale co to ma do rzeczy? - spytała a Julek wskazał na rozkojarzonego Stasia. - Nie, nie nie nie! Feliks coś ty odpieprzył znowu - powiedziała łapiąc się za głowę.

\- Anastazjo, chciałbym ci przedstawić Stasia, Stasiu... - zaczął Feliks ale przerwano mu.

\- Stanisław Poniatowski, miło mi panią poznać, pani Anastazjo - powiedział wyciągając do niej ochoczo dłoń. Entuzjazm zniknął nagle, gdy obdarzyła go przerażającym wzrokiem i wystraszony opuścił rękę na dół. 

\- Feliks, jak tylko załatwię swoje sprawy to przyjdę do ciebie i się z tobą policzę - powiedziała grożąc mu gniewnie palcem. Spojrzała jeszcze raz w stronę Stasia i odwróciła się na pięcie.

\- Mamy przejebane - powiedział Julek przytulając Feliksa na pocieszenie. - No ale trzeba kupić coś na kolacje, nie dam Feliksowi umrzeć na pusty żołądek. 

Julek i Feliks ruszyli przed siebie, a wciąż skonfundowany Stanisław podążył za nimi. Myślami wciąż błądząc wokół rudowłosej Anastazji.


	4. rozdział III - co jest gorsze od wkurzonej kobiety? dwie wkurzone kobiety

Apolonia bardzo lubiła wieczory, powietrze miało wtedy inne zapach, szczególnie na jej osiedlu, na którym pod wieczór pachniało pieczonym ciastem drożdżowym z pobliskiej piekarni. Lubiła wracać po zajęciach do swojego małego mieszkania, które dzieliła z przyjaciółką, przygotować sobie herbatę i jakieś ciasteczka. Siadały razem w malutkim saloniku i opowiadały co wydarzyło się danego dnia. Takie wspólne wieczory, były kiedyś codziennością, ale teraz, kiedy miało się na głowie pracę, podróże w czasie a do tego chciało się utrzymać dobre relację z rodziną brakowało czasu by w spokoju usiąść i pogawędzić.

Pola spędziła ostatni tydzień u swojej babci w Berlinie, dlatego tego dnia jeszcze bardziej postarała się przygotowując podwieczorek dla siebie i Anastazji. Ciastka i tort truskawkowy (który sama upiekła i przyozdobiła) czekały już na stole, kawa zbożowa zaparzała się w imbryku, Anastazja powinna niedługo przybyć. 

Właśnie skończyła słuchać odcinek podcastu kryminalnego gdy stary zegar stający na komodzie wybił godzinę siedemnastą i usłyszała dźwięk przekręcanego klucza w drzwiach. Czym prędzej wbiegła do przedpokoju by przywitać dawno niewidzianą współlokatorkę. 

\- Pola?! Miałaś wrócić dopiero w niedzielę - Nastka podbiegła szybko do przyjaciółki i mocno ją przytuliła. Choć nie widziały się tylko kilka dni bardzo się za sobą stęskniły.

\- Chciałam ci zrobić niespodziankę - powiedziała pomagając jej zdjąć płaszcz i wieszając go na wieszaku. - Wszystko w porządku? Nie wyglądasz jakbyś była w dobrym humorze - stwierdziła bacznie jej się przyglądając.

\- Potrzebuję czegoś słodkiego, bo zaraz zwariuję - powiedziała siłując się z zamkiem od kozaków, który na złość nie chciał się rozpiąć.

\- Całe szczęcie przygotowałam coś na podwieczorek, usiądziemy i wszystko mi opowiesz.

Minęło trochę czasu i zamiast kawy zbożowej przerzuciły się na wino.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że on to mi zrobił - powiedziała Nastka biorąc, dość spory łyk czerwonego wina.

\- Idiota - stwierdziła Pola. - Normalnie imbecyl, skąd mu w ogóle taki pomysł wpadł do tego jego małego móżdżka?

\- Tak w zasadzie to trochę moja wina. Pamiętasz jak ostatnio byliśmy we Francji, gadałaś z Élisabeth, a Feliks mi trochę o niej opowiadał - powiedział mi, że w czasie rewolucji francuskiej uciekła i odwiedziła kilka krajów i że namalowała kilka obrazów Stanisława Augusta Poniatowskiego oraz jakieś inne pierdoły z jej życia.

Pola spojrzała na nią uważnie.

\- Nastka, co ty mu powiedziałaś?

\- Nic takiego, po prostu stwierdziłam, że fajnie by było go poznać - Pola skarciła ją wzrokiem i nalała sobie więcej wina. - Ale chodziło mi o to, że chciałam odwiedzić jego czasy i go poznać, a nie sprowadzać tutaj kolejną postać historyczną i uczyć ją o XXI wieku. Już dosyć problemów mieliśmy z Julkiem

\- Taa. Pamiętam jego pierwszą podróż autobusem, kanar myślał, że jest pijany, szczególnie gdy na niego zwymiotował - na to wspomnienie obie głośno się zaśmiały.

\- A poza tym przecież mieliśmy w ten weekend odwiedzić Pompeje, a nie niańczyć przyszłego króla Polski 

\- Jak to przyszłego? Z którego roku Feliks go zabrał? - spytała zdziwiona.

\- Nie wiem z którego, ale obstawiam, że może mieć jakieś dwadzieścia lat? Może trochę więcej, wygląda bardzo młodo - Pola spojrzała na nią i sugestywnie uniosła kilka razy brwi. - Przestań, to nie jest zabawne - powiedziała, po czym sama zaczęła się śmiać. Chyba wypiła za dużo wina.

\- Dobra, jutro pójdziemy ich odwiedzić, musimy mieć jakiś plan - powiedziała Pola wstając, pozbierała brudne naczynia i zaniosła je do aneksu kuchennego.

\- Plan? Po co plan? - spytała Nastka idąc za nią.

\- Plan jak zemścimy się na Feliksie - powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem niczym złoczyńca w bajce dla dzieci. - Moim zdaniem idealną karą byłoby zgolenie mu wąsa jak będzie spał - zasugerowała - O! I brwi - dodała.

\- To już było, poza tym och chyba tak czy siak będzie musiał zgolić wąsa przed wizytą w Starożytnym Rzymie, musimy wymyśleć coś nowego. Może będąc w Pompejach oddamy go w służbie bogini Westy?

\- Nie no co ty, żeby zostać Westfalką trzeba być dziewicą - powiedziała myjąc brudne naczynia w zlewie. 

\- No właśnie, dowiedzą się, że Feliks nią nie jest i zamkną go na zawsze pod ziemią z lampką i wodą oraz małą ilością jedzenia. 

\- To nie brzmi jakoś strasznie, chyba, że Feliks boi się ciemności. Poza tym, on da radę się wydostać.

\- Masz racje - obie westchnęły z żalem - Zostaje nam jedynie wrzucenie go do wulkanu

\- W końcu zaczynasz gadać z sensem Nastka.

~~~~

Feliks od momentu gdy obudził się w sobotę rano, czuł niepokój, jakby coś złego miało mu się stać. 

\- Może Nastka cię przeklęła, przecież wszyscy mówią że jest wiedźmą - zasugerował mu ironicznie Julek.

\- Nawet sobie nie żartuj, ja naprawdę coś wyczuwam - powiedział naburmuszony popijając kawę. Wyglądał trochę dziwnie bez swojego wąsa, tak samo z resztą, jak Julek (który notabene płakał goląc swojego pięknego wąsa).

Julek wyszedł z kuchni i skierował się do pokoju Stasia. Zapukał i wszedł do środka. Poniatowski siedział przy biurku i czytał książkę.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam w lekturze, chciałem się tylko zapytać czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku, czy czegoś potrzebujesz?

\- Dziękuję. Nic mi nie potrzeba - powiedział, a po chwili namysłu dodał - a w zasadzie to mam prośbę. Czy mógłbym dostać jakiś zeszyt i pióro? W domu zawsze lubiłem pisać pamiętniki i chciałbym do tego wrócić, niestety nie wziąłem ze sobą żadnych przyborów do pisania, dlatego proszę jeśli nie byłby to dla was żaden kłopot - powiedział trochę zawstydzony, że prosi o takie rzeczy. 

\- Ależ oczywiście Stasiu, zaraz coś ci przyniosę - odpowiedział mu z uśmiechem.

Stanisław dostawszy zeszyt i coś co Julek nazwał _długopisem_ , od razu przeszedł do pracy. Na początku trudno było mu posługiwać się tym urządzeniem, lecz im dłużej go używał tym lepiej mu szło.

_27 października anno domini.. nie jestem pewien_

_Jam Stanisław Poniatowski przybyłem razem z Waćpanem Feliksem Florkiewiczem z moich czasów to jest: roku 1753 do XXI wieku. Spędziłem tu już dwie noce. Miałem okazję poznać już trochę obyczaje ludzi przyszłości. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydawało mi się, że jakoś bardzo będziemy się różnić, byłem jednak w błędzie. Świat rozwinął przez te kilkaset lat, na przykład nie używają już koni do transportu - teraz używają maszyn zwanych samochodami oraz autobusami oraz innych maszyn zwanych tramwajami ale nimi jeszcze nie miałem okazji się przemieszczać._

_Moja pierwsza podróż autobusem (lub "busem", jak na niego mówi ukochany Feliksa - Juliusz), choć była bardzo ekscytująca nie zakończyła się szczęśliwie. Zrobiłem z siebie idiotę i musiała mnie uratować najpiękniejsza kobieta jaką w życiu widziałem. Niestety najwyraźniej czymś ją obraziłem, nie chciała nawet uścisnąć ze mną dłoni. Może w tych czasach jest to niedopuszczalne zachowanie? Może dlatego była na mnie taka zła? Jest ona bliską przyjaciółką moich gospodarzy, więc z pewnością jeszcze będę miał okazję ją spotkać i przeprosić za cokolwiek co sprawiło jej przykrość._

_Juliusz i Feliks próbując mnie pocieszyć zabrali mnie na zakupy, nawet przepiękne ubrania nie potrafiły zagłuszyć w moim sercu poczucia winy. Potem udaliśmy się do Supermarketu i faktycznie był **super** (tego słowa nauczył mnie Feliks, oznacza, że coś się nam bardzo podoba). Byłem otoczony masą produktów, które widziałem po raz pierwszy w życiu, wszystko było zapakowane w takie **superowe** opakowania. Byłem zszokowany gdy zobaczyłem ile rodzajów makaronu można dostać (nawet z tak daleka jak z Chin, od razu z przyprawami). Zobaczywszy cenę, przeraziłem się niemiłosiernie, lecz Juliusz szybko mnie uspokoił mówiąc, że stać nas było na bardzo duże zakupy. Wróciwszy do mieszkania, pomagałem Feliksowi w robieniu obiadu, nie wiedziałem, że kuchnia włoska może być taka smaczna. Dużo bardziej smakowała mi niż ta francuska czy niemiecka, które miałem już okazję spróbować. Wieczorem udaliśmy się wszyscy razem z psem Klementynką na spacer. Miałem zaszczyt odwiedzić kolejny sklep zwany **Żabką** (cóż za urocza nazwa) oraz zjeść słynnego hot-doga, który tak naprawdę, wbrew nazwie nie miał nic wspólnego z psem. _

_W nocy nie mogłem zasnąć, myślałem o tej kobiecie zwanej Anastazją, Feliks powiedział mi przy śniadaniu, że odwiedzi nas ona dzisiaj, nie mogę doczekać się tego spotkania._

\- Stasiu, goście już przyszli - usłyszał głos Julka dobiegający z drugiego pokoju. Wstał więc szybko, przejrzał się w lustrze i poprawił włosy. Jego zdaniem nie był odpowiednio ubrany na spotkanie z damą ale Julek powiedział, że wygląda uroczo, zdał się więc na jego opinię. Miał ubraną białą koszulę posiadającą falbanki przy mankietach oraz czarne spodnie, które wczoraj kupili będąc w sklepie. Miał na sobie również kolorowe skarpetki na których można było dostrzec urocze mopsy. 

Młode dziewczyny weszły do salonu, gdzie czekał już na nich Stasiu. Wyglądał na bardzo przestraszonego, jakby miały go pobić albo obedrzeć ze skóry. Stali na przeciwko siebie przez dłuższą chwile, nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić. 

\- Myśmy nie mieli jeszcze okazji się spotkać, Apolonia Rosenfeld jestem, miło mi cię poznać Stanisławie - powiedziała czarnowłosa, chcąc wykonać pierwszy ruch. - Możesz mówić mi Pola - powiedziała wyciągając przed siebie dłoń, którą Stanisław od razu ucałował. 

Poniatowski czekał aż panna Anastazja coś powie, lecz jej zachowanie świadczyło, że wciąż żywi do niego urazę, nie raczyła nawet na niego spojrzeć. Niezręczną ciszę przerwało wejście Feliksa, który wraz z Julkiem nieśli jakiś kufer. Wydawał się ciężki więc Stasiu od razu podbiegł pomóc im go ustawić na ławie.

\- Wiesz, że to nie jego wina, że Feliks postanowił go tu sprowadzić? Może nie powinnaś być dla niego taka niemiła... - zasugerowała cicho Pola, gdy mężczyzna oddalił się na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Nie jestem dla niego nie miła, po prostu jestem zła na Feliksa - powiedziała krzyżując ręce na piersi. Pola wywróciła oczyma i zbliżyła się do próbujących otworzyć kufer chłopaków. 

\- Odsuńcie się chłopcy, do tego potrzeba siły - powiedziała Pola odsuwając ich na bok po czym z łatwością podniosła ciężkie wieko kufra.

Wewnątrz zapakowane były stroje podzielone na kategorie według wieku oraz miejsca. Pola wyciągnęła ułożoną na wierzchu torbę z napisem: " _Pompeje rok 78 n.e."_ Otworzyła ją i wyjąwszy strój dla siebie podała resztę pozostałym. Feliks kazał im się przebrać więc dziewczyny udały się do łazienki a Stasiu do swojego pokoju. 

\- Feliks czemu nasze tuniki są kolorowe? Będziemy udawać mężatki? - spytała gniewnie Anastazja gdy gotowa weszła do salonu. Swoje rude włosy miała upięte wysoko. Stasiu pomyślał, że wyglądają jakby były zszyte nicią. Pola, która dołączyła do niej po chwili, również miała swoje wysoko spięte. Musiała mieć założoną perukę, bo jej naturalne włosy nie sięgały nawet jej ramion, a te były masywne, ale w dobrym sensie. 

\- Nie martwcie się, to dla bezpieczeństwa - odpowiedział jej mężczyzna. - Musimy zapewnić wam ochronę, nie chce żebyście same chodząc były zaczepiane przez jakiś facetów, szczególnie ty Pola. 

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego kolorowe tuniki są złe? - spytał znów rozkojarzony Stasiu

\- W Starożytnym Rzymie, a co za tym idzie i w Pompejach strój kobiet miał bardzo dużą wagę - powiedziała Pola, poprawiając jego togę. - Białe stroje nosiły niezamężne dziewczyny, miało to oznaczać ich czystość a kolory były zarezerwowane tylko dla mężatek. Ja i Nastka jesteśmy w takim wieku, w którym pompejskie kobiety już dawno były mężate i dzieciate. Mieszkańcom dziwne wydałoby się to, że nadal nosimy białe stroje. 

\- Dobra musimy się jakoś dobrać, z kim chcesz być Nastka? - spytał Feliks wyciągając notes i przygotowując się do pisania

\- Na pewno nie z tobą - powiedziała opryskliwie. Stasiu wziął głęboki oddech. - Julek, zostaniesz moim udawanym mężem? Znowu? - spytała. Julek ze śmiechem się zgodził, a Stasiu posmutniał, co zauważyła Pola. Feliks zapisał imię Anastazji koło Julka i zaczął wymyślać dla nich starożytne imiona. 

\- Ja biorę Stasia, ja na ciebie Feliks też jestem obrażona - powiedziała wystawiając Florkiewiczowi język. Stanisław był trochę tym wszystkim zszokowany. Feliks zabrał się za wymyślanie imion i dla nich. Po chwili był gotów. 

\- Dobra, przechodząc do najważniejszego. Ja, Julek i Stasiu jesteśmy kupcami, chcemy założyć w Pompejach firmę kupiecką. Zapisałem wam na kartkach wasze rzymskie imiona - powiedział i rozdał im rzekome kartki. 

\- Julius Aemilius Pulcher - przeczytał Julek i zarumienił się kiedy zdał sobie co oznacza jego przydomek. 

\- Anastasia Aemilia, czyli pewnie jestem Greczynką? - spytała na co Feliks pokiwał głową. 

\- Apollonia Antonia, podoba mi się - powiedziała Pola, przeczytawszy swoje rzymskie imię. - A ty Staszek, jakie imię dostałeś?

\- Titus Antonius Magnus? Czemu Titus? - spytał zdziwiony.

\- Bo jakoś mi się tak skojarzyło z taką bajką, Tytus, Romek i Atomek - odpowiedział trochę zmieszany Feliks na co Pola parsknęła śmiechem. - Ja wybrałem Marcus Flavius Felix. Jak widzicie nawiązałem do naszych prawdziwych imion, żeby łatwiej było nam je zapamiętać.

\- Co niby Antonius ma wspólnego ze mną albo Stasiem? - zadała pytanie zdziwiona Pola.

\- Na drugie imię mam Antoni - powiedział Stanisław, jakby to było oczywiste. 

\- Przecież ty miałeś na imię Stanisław Augu-... - nie zdążyła dokończyć bo Nastka zasłoniła jej usta dłonią. Poniatowski był trochę zdziwiony tą interakcją, ale pomyślał, że Pola musiała go z kimś pomylić, a Nastka zapobiegła by wypowiedziała jakieś _faux-pas._

 _-_ No dobrze, jeszcze tylko upewnijcie się, że nie macie przy sobie żadnej elektroniki, telefonów. Waszych dokumentów czy nowoczesnej biżuterii. Macie swoje zegarki? - spytał, a każdy prócz Stasia wyciągnął zegarek kieszonkowy. - Pamiętajcie by nie pokazywać ich mieszkańcom miasta.

\- Emm, ja nie mam zegarka...- powiedział zawstydzony Stasiu.

\- Ty jeszcze nie możesz dostać swojego, musisz najpierw nauczyć się jak to wszystko działa, a potem, jak każdy z nas, będziesz musiał przejść test. Gdy go zdasz dostaniesz swój własny zegarek - wyjaśniła mu Apolonia z uśmiechem. 

\- Jesteście gotowi? - spytał Feliks i każdy pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie. 

Feliks podszedł do drzwi, tak jak wtedy we Francji. Dostosował zegarek i przyłożył go do drzwi, na których zaczęły malować się rozmaite kształty. Zmieniły kolor na niebieski. Po chwili Feliks otworzył je i Stasiowi ukazał się widok korytarzu - taki sam jaki widział kilka dni temu. Po kolei, każdy ruszył za Feliksem. Ciszę przerwał czyiś zdenerwowany głos. 

\- Julek, jeśli jeszcze raz nadepniesz mi na togę, to cię kopnę w te twoje wieszczowskie jaja. Nie żartuję - krzyknęła Pola.

Ich przygoda właśnie miała się rozpocząć.

**Author's Note:**

> mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba natalka ;)


End file.
